Power Outage
by Orange sweetness
Summary: went back to one shot. sorry if you liked it the other way.


So this is my first fan fiction so...comment please so I know if it's good or not!

Power Outage

So my parents and little sister are away. How fun! Great now I get the whole apartment to myself so I can ogle over the girl.

The girl who stole my heart, the girl who will never love me, the girl who will never know that I love her; yeah that girl. The girl that I have loved all my life and even though I know she will never love me in return I can't seem to get over her. She's just so perfect and wonderful and beautiful and smart, even if she doesn't think she is. She's without flaw, if you ignore the fact that she can't remember to carry her numbers when she adds.

You see she's my sister's best friend. Yeah my little sister's best friend. While some say I am pathetic I don't care what you think because you probably don't know my Mia. Ha. Listen to me, my Mia. I don't stand a chance with her.

7 p.m. that day

So I just turned on the TV and I saw that we are going to have a huge storm. So I am going to be by myself and a storm is coming. Right not happening. I am 18 and I am still scared of lighting from that time when Lily dared me to go on the fire escape during a storm and I had noting but my boxers on when I was 10. So I called my parents and they said that they'd call around to see if they could find anyone to take me in but didn't think so because everyone is away for spring break. So they finally called back and said that all of their friends were at the same conference they were at so they couldn't take me it. But they said we still had hope. Lily said that Mia was at her house and that her parents wouldn't mind if I went there and slept on their couch.

Right now I love Lily. I love her, even though I sometimes believe that she is trying to take over the world. I was just arriving at Mia's loft when I saw that the subways were down, I was taking a taxi. I walked up three flights of stairs and then knocked on the door. Mia opened it, looking beautiful as ever. I walked in and she asked me to help her with the futon couch. I opened it up and she showed me that I had to use her bathroom! Score! Finally being Lily's older brother pays off.

At 9 we started to watch the _Empire Strikes Back. _When it finished Mia went to bed and so did I. I wanted to tell her that I loved her but I just couldn't. I don't think I could ever think of Star Wars the same if I got rejected. Lily told me that Mia likes me but I am sure she just did it to make fun of me because I like a freshman. So as I was lying in bed I thought about how much I like her and that I wish I could be hers when the electricity went out. It was about 3 in the morning so I figured everyone was still asleep. Boy was I wrong.

A light was shining somewhere in the hall way but I couldn't make out who it was. Then I started walking towards the light and then it went off and I ended up on the floor with someone on top of me. I was kind of freaked because that could have been Mr.G but the person was too skinny to be Mr.G.

"Michael?"

"Mia? Mia is that you?"

"Yes. What are you doing out of bed at this time?"

"I'd ask you the same question." She didn't respond so I went on,"I saw your flashlight so I came to see what was happening."

"Oh. I heard a noise and realized Fat Louie was gone and I thought someone was cat napping him."

"So you were going to beat them with a pillow," touching the pillow in her arms. It was soft and fluffy but not too fluffy. It was perfect just like her.

"Maybe," she probably blushed at that moment but I couldn't see because of there not being any light.

"Hey, I know where there will be light."

"Where?" she asked with a hint of fright in her voice.

"Just follow me." I grabbed her soft, wonderful, beautiful, delicate hand. I led her back into her room and past her bed and out of her window and on to the fire escape. "See, God said let there be light and there was light." She looked so beautiful under the street lights.

I was going to do it. I was going to tell her how I felt. Right then. Right there. "Mia, I- I need to tell you something."

"What is it Michael?"

"You see I have a secret. One that I have trying to hide all year. One that I am sure everyone can see."

"Michael, I don't know what you are talking about."

"I am talking about how every time you walk into a room I can feel you. It's like you are part of me. And then whenever I talk to you I can't and I don't know what to say or what to do its just-it's just I don't think I can tell you what I am trying to say."

"Michael, you can tell me anything and I promise I won't tell anyone."

"That's not it. I know I can trust you but I can't put it in words. And I want you to tell everyone whenever I get you to understand."

"Then make me understand," she said. I don't think she knew what she was getting herself into. She didn't know that I would do what I did. So I made her understand. I just kissed her. It wasn't like one that would make someone want more. It was one that conveyed so much. It told her I love her and it told her that I care. But most of all it told me that I did the right thing because I could feel her getting under my skin. I could feel her and all of her but then none of her because it wasn't her it was us.

"Michael, you don't have to do that. I mean I know you know that I like you but you don't have to pretend just make me feel better."

I pushed one of her stray hairs away from her face and I told her," Pretend? You think I am pretending? Mia this isn't pretending."

"Michael, you're a great actor but the jokes up. We had are laugh know lets just forget about it."

"You still don't understand. And I don't want to pretend. So let me show you." So I kissed her again. Only this time it was deeper. It showed how much I love her. She pulled away but I laid three sweet kisses on her lips making the last one linger for a few more seconds. "Mia, I love more then anyone or anything. Mia if you love me and I love you then why shouldn't we be together? I mean I know next year it will be difficult but it's worth it. I am willing to work at this relationship and I am willing to show everyday how much I love you." She looked away as if still not believing me. "I LOVE MIA THERMOPOLIS!"

"Okay, Michael, no need to yell I know you love me." And then it happened. The most wonderful and most accelerating thing that ever happened to me. She kissed me. I didn't kiss her she kissed me and I felt for once in my life that everything was complete and everything was…perfect. I pulled away and started laughing and then she joined in and we laughed and laughed and then we heard a window open.

It was Mia's neighbor Ronnie,"Mia, now that is what I call romantic. And it doesn't hurt that he's looker." So we started laughing again and didn't stop till we kissed one more time.


End file.
